


Not Enough

by junbaitarashian



Series: Events of an affair [2]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Ohno's love and breaking heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

Ohno's heart cracks, just a fragment, at the sight of them -sinks to the pit of his stomach with a nasty pull just like every time he sees them together. He sees her and the way she clings so adoringly to Aiba's arm; laughs and smiles at every idiotic thing Aiba says or does.

He sees them _together._

Ohno feels nauseous and his world spins and spins.

-=-

"Becky," he hears Aiba call her lovingly and Ohno can't help but think that that had been him calling her name just a few nights ago; whispered it huskily like a mantra as he roamed her soft, soft skin -voiced it like a charm in her ear as he buried himself deep in her warmth and loved her.

His heartstrings pull longingly at the memory.

-=-

_"I love him."_

Her words still echo in his head, though he only wishes to forget. He can't; he can't forget _her_.

He hates this. Hates them. He hates watching her be with him. He hates her... But loves her just as much.

He had _loved_ her...

He had loved the way the hue of her eyes seemed like endless pools of evergreen- of a forest in which he would willingly get lost in forever. He had loved that, when their noses met, her slender fingers would find their way to the nape of his neck and curl there so carefully and tug him slowly to close the distance between their lips. Had loved the soft of her lips in the crook his neck as she placed one tender kiss after another. Loved the way her soft brown locks of hair draped and framed her face so perfectly, making her look surreal and angelic- a gentile appearance that complemented the crimson hue of her cheeks when he did unspeakable dirty things to her. He had loved the sound of his name as it escaped her lips in husky moans of pleasure as their bodies molded so perfectly together-their rhythm flawlessly in sync. Loved the way the way they made love- so tender, so gentle but desperate at the same time- full of want and need. But what he had loved most of all, was in those rare mornings when he would wake up and still fin her there, with her weight on top of him, sleeping so soundly draped over his chest...

God, he had love her; Loved her so much- still did-, but in the end it had not been enough.

 _"I can't keep doing this to him."_ she had said.

-=-

"I love you Becky," Ohno hears Aiba say just above a whisper- Watches helplessly as Aiba leans in to Kiss her. Ohno looks away knowing his heart just wont take it.

"Me too," she says and Ohno's heart chatters.


End file.
